mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
to |Spawn = See Spawning |First appearances = See History |Attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Drops = |Entity ID = elephant |Experience = 1–3 |Sounds = Idle Calf idle Hurt Death }}Elephants are large neutral mobs that can be tamed and given various items. Mammoths are larger variants of elephants. Spawning 'Natural generation' African and Asian elephants spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large block space above, often in herds of 3. African elephants can be found in deserts, and Asian elephants spawn in jungles. Mammoths spawn in cold taiga, ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes, in herds of 1–3. Elephants spawned using the elephant spawn egg will spawn as a mammoth. Drops Elephants and mammoths drop 0–2 hide when killed. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a harness, a howdah and garment (Asian elephants only), a mammoth platform, tusks, an elephant chest, and all the items in their inventory. They also drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Elephants are neutral mobs, and will attack mobs and players when hit. Elephants and mammoths wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and will attempt to stay out of water. Elephants can be heard trumpeting occasionally. Like other baby animals, elephant or mammoth calves will follow adults. Calves will also attack you if provoked, but they will not follow the player as often as fully grown elephants, and will usually follow adults instead. Elephants and mammoths are tamed by feeding them ten sugar lumps or five cakes. But this only works on baby elephants. If the calf is an adolescent or has grown into an adult, it will no longer accept the food. When the calf has accepted the food items, the naming screen will appear and it will be tamed. A tamed elephant or mammoth can be renamed with a book, name tag, or medallion. After several Minecraft days, the tamed elephant or mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to wear equipment. Tamed elephants and mammoths can be healed with sugar lumps, bread, wheat, or baked potatoes. Usage Although they are not very fast when it comes to speed, elephants and mammoths can be quite useful nonetheless. They cannot fit through single or more block-wide openings due to their size, however. Elephants and mammoths are great when it comes to climbing up hills or mountains, as they can jump high enough to clear up to four or five block heights. They can also be given tusks to destroy blocks that are in their path, which can be useful for mining expeditions. 'Equipment' Tamed elephants or mammoths can wear an elephant harness, three kinds of tusks, and an elephant chest. A Songhua River mammoth can also wear a mammoth platform to carry an extra player. Calves cannot be equipped with anything. Elephants can also wear extra items, but only Asian elephants can wear them. These include the elephant garment and elephant howdah. They serve no purpose other than for decoration. Equipment can only be removed by killing the carrier, placing it in a pet amulet, or with shears. Upon death, the elephant or mammoth will drop the worn item(s). 'Riding' Unlike many other rideable mobs, elephants cannot be given a saddle. Instead, the player has to equip the elephant or mammoth with an elephant harness or mammoth platform. These items allow you to ride them. They can only be placed on tamed adult elephants or mammoths. The harness allows extra items to be added to the elephant or mammoth. Only one player can go on the harness, but a mammoth platform can carry two riders. If you 'sneak' near a tamed elephant or mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short period of time. You can sit on it with right-click. To dismount your elephant or mammoth, press the shift key again. If a whip is used on an elephant or mammoth when riding it, they will gain a short speed boost, and will also ram into any mobs that are in their way. Storage An elephant chest can be given to an elephant or a mammoth by right-clicking on them with it, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the carrier, using shears, or by placing the elephant or mammoth in a pet amulet. Breaking blocks Tusks can be given to an elephant or mammoth so they can break blocks. There are three different kinds of tusks: wooden tusks, iron tusks, and diamond tusks. Tusks can be equipped by right-clicking on the tamed adult elephant or mammoth, and can be removed by right-clicking on the elephant or mammoth with a pickaxe or shears. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than elephants. In multiplayer, elephants or mammoths wearing tusks will not destroy blocks. This is to prevent griefing. Variations Elephants and mammoths will typically spawn using one of four different skins. Skins include grey (African elephant), dark grey (Asian elephant), brown fur (woolly mammoth), and grey skin with black fur (Songhua River mammoth). The biome determines the skin used: *Snowy biomes will have 100% grey-black fur or brown fur. *Other biomes will have 100% grey skin or dark grey skin. History Trivia *Elephants and mammoths are the largest mobs in Mo' Creatures, though mother wyverns and tier 2 wyverns can grow bigger than Asian and African elephants. *It is easier and more recommended to tame elephant calves with sugar lumps, as cakes are more expensive to craft. *In real life, elephants can't jump, despite being able to do so in-game. **Also, due to their skeletal structure, real life elephants aren't meant to carry heavy weight on their backs, despite elephants and mammoths in-game having no problem with how much equipment they wear. Most of the strength in an elephant is in their neck, and some elephants end up with deformed or broken backs as a result of years carrying tourists. Gallery File:Player and mammoth.png|A Songhua River mammoth compared to the size of the player. File:Mammoths-Snow-Biome.png|Several mammoths in an ice plains biome. File:Elephants zoo.png|Asian elephants in an enclosure. File:Asian Elephant Gear.png|A fully geared Asian elephant. File:Elephant desert.png|An African elephant in a desert biome. File:Wild woolly mammoth.png|A naturally spawned woolly mammoth. File:Woolly mammoth herd.png|A herd of woolly mammoths. File:Songhua river mammoths.png|Several Songhua River mammoths. File:Fully geared mammoth.png|A fully geared Songhua River mammoth. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs